


you're out of this world

by Howto_Fandomoverload



Series: voltron wlw month 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, I'm really hoping i got Shila's name right, Squint and you miss it Klance, also they have snapchat in space, she's the girl from the space mall and the fandom just gave her a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howto_Fandomoverload/pseuds/Howto_Fandomoverload
Summary: Day 2 prompt: first datePidge goes shopping and ends up with more than she bargained for.





	you're out of this world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so impressed by people who write funny author's notes. i can't do that, buddy, i suck,
> 
> Also, consistent writing? Whom ever heard of that??? I need to edit this but I have more things to write I'll look at this again in a year

Pidge had somehow stumbled upon whatever the space version of Hot Topic was. She was at the space mall to buy some _fucking_ dresses. Allura and the mice had offered to fix some of the Princess’ own gowns to fit Pidge, but she wanted to explore the mall. Edgy teenagers must be universal.

Her sneakers squeaked on the linoleum floor as she rushed to enter the store. She was going to send _so_ many photos to Lance. He was stuck back on the ship because he was grounded (once Pidge and Hunk helpfully described what that was to Allura) for fighting too much with Keith.

Pidge knew this was going to be good when she saw the black skinny jeans with chains attached in the display window. She sent a pictured of them to Lance and entered the store, hoping to find more ridiculous fashion items. She got a response from Lance almost immediately.

>> _We can never let Keith know about that store ___  
He sent another snap.  
>> _Pidge. Pidgette. He would_ wear _those chain jeans_  
>> _u right_

__

She glanced up from her phone, searching the store for cropped jackets she could make fun of with Lance. Her gaze settled on the people in the checkout line, and she froze. Instead of laughing over the spiked chokers on the rack to her left, Pidge was being forced into a rapid reevaluation of her entire life’s principles. Right in front of her, last in line at the cashier station and wearing one of those spiked chokers, was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

It shouldn’t be allowed. Pidge couldn’t handle a world where emo fashion could be attractive.

>> _Lance fuck help me_ she quickly snapped. Lance must know something about what to do about this. He'd already gone through a reevaluation about emo attractive-ness.  
Lance sent back a picture of himself giving a lazy salute.  
>> _what is it gremlin_  
>> _there's a girl at this store what do I do_  
Lance’s grinning face appeared on her screen when she opened his response.  
>> _tell her: who took the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes?_  
>> _FUCK no_  
>> _rude_

He was pouting. Pidge glanced up to see the girl move up to pay for her items. She looked down again to see Lance had sent another snap and automatically went to open it. When she realized it was a video, it was too late. Lance’s voice came thundering out of her phone.

> _“HELLO! PIDGE, THE SHORTIE RIGHT OVER HERE, WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU!”_

It was a blessing that everyone else but the girl, Pidge, and an uninterested cashier were left in the store.  
Pidge spent a moment feeling her face heat up and hated her skin for being able to turn so red. The girl made hesitant eye contact and shuffled over to Pidge, one arm loaded with a bag carrying her purchases.

“You have a primitive communications device? And it says you want to meet me? Um...is that...right?”

“More or less,” she responded, mortified, her face flushing pink.

The girl made a gesture with her left hand and her eyes flashed bright green. Introducing herself, Pidge guessed.

“My name is Shila."

“I’m Pidge.”

____“What is a Pidge?”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry. I meant, my name is Katie. I go by Pidge. I'm a human girl and a Paladin of Voltron.”_ _ _ _

____Shila’s eyes widened in shock. She dropped her bag, both hands flying up to cover her mouth. The bag’s contents spilled across the floor in an avalanche of neon hair extensions._ _ _ _

____“Is...something wrong?” Pidge asked._ _ _ _

____“It's just—um—you're not what I expected a Paladin of Voltron to be like? I’ve heard a lot of stories.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh. Well, sorry you didn't get what you expected.” Pidge’s words came out dry as she tried to mask her embarrassment._ _ _ _

____“It's not bad! You're not..bad? I was expecting a Paladin to be, well, male. And taller? I, uh, like…I’d much _rather_ it be you.”_ _ _ _

____Shila trailed off, hanging her head so her hair fell in front of her face. The two girls spent a moment of prolonged awkwardness trying to avoid staring at each other. Spilled plastic hair littering the floor between them. Pidge shook herself to action and knelt, beginning to pick up some of the extensions and place them back in Shila’s bag._ _ _ _

____Pidge cleared her throat and pointed at the spill of green on the floor._ _ _ _

____“I think those...um...? They look good?”_ _ _ _

____Almost immediately, Shila’s face brightened. She appeared to have gotten over her initial shock at discovering Pidge was a Paladin._ _ _ _

____“Really?” she said excitedly. “I want to dye my hair, like my older sister did. But my parents say I'm too young,” she finished._ _ _ _

____“How old are you?”_ _ _ _

____“Humans measure in years, correct? That would make me 15 years old, almost! My birthday is in three days.”_ _ _ _

____Pidge decided to risk it all (her pride) for the sake of a pretty girl and said, “I used to help my brother dye his hair all the time, before he went off to college and decided getting dress coded all the time wasn't worth it.” She took a deep breath and forged on, “I could help you, too. If you wanted.”_ _ _ _

____Shila tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced at her. She looked a little taken aback, but pleased._ _ _ _

____“Is this what a human would call...a date?”_ _ _ _

____“Wha–what?” Pidge sputtered. Her face flushed red until she looked like she had a third degree sunburn._ _ _ _

____“I would like to spend more time with you.”_ _ _ _

____“I–yeah,” Pidge said, “Me too.”_ _ _ _

____She shuffled her feet and smiled tentatively at Shila, who told her how to contact her so they could make a plan._ _ _ _

____“I’ll see you?” Shila asked._ _ _ _

____“Uh huh,” Pidge nodded._ _ _ _

____Shila beamed at her as they said goodbye and waved as Pidge exited the store. Pidge set off, walking through the mall. She rubbed at her red cheeks, the grin on her face refusing to leave. She would have to get Shila something for her birthday in three days. Maybe Lance would know something about finding hair dye products? She looked down at her phone and saw that Lance had sent her a ton of snapchats._ _ _ _

>> _how’d it go_  
>> _I know u didn’t use the pickup line bc u’re boring_  
>> _tell me u asked her out_  
>> _are u dead???_  
>> _sometimes i can still hear your voice…_  
Pidge snickered.  
>> _stop telling everyone i’m dead, asshole_  
She would wait for Lance to ask before dropping the news.  
>> _aha! I’d recognize that disrespectful tone of voice anywhere...u’re back from the dead!! tell me everything_  
Pidge felt her smile get impossibly bigger. Just typing the words made her heart clench up with happiness.  
>> _i got a date_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end folks!
> 
> my tumblr's glendowersleeps please (!) say hi or something
> 
> no one's ever given me a writing prompt before so I'm not backed up for work...I guarantee I will write it for you


End file.
